


交叉线2

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 或许可以看做是废料的姊妹篇？





	交叉线2

“今晚吃什么？”小居听见有人走进来，双手环住了他的腰。  
“我炖了汤，莲藕排骨，你昨天不是说想吃排骨吗？”  
男人轻轻笑了一声，把脸埋进自己爱人的颈窝里。他的新戏今天刚刚杀青，下一部还没谈好，他决定先休息几天再说。  
小居戴上手套把陶罐从燃气灶上端下来，男人帮他拿了碗筷在桌子上摆好，然后拉开椅子坐下。  
“接下来还有什么工作吗？”  
小居喝了一口汤，眯起了眼睛。他以前其实是不太会做饭的，但学了一段时间后就做得越来越好，他想自己可能在这方面有点天赋。  
“暂时没有。我想先休息一两个月，好好陪陪你。”男人显然也觉得汤很好喝，抬头冲小居笑了笑便又去捞汤里的玉米。  
“……今天有个导演给我打电话。”  
小居咬着筷子，看见对面的男人皱起了眉头。  
“他说有一个剧本想——”  
“是不是那个姓危的？”男人放下了筷子，语气不悦。  
“是……他只是问问我，”小居加快了语速，“我想我休息了这么久，也该——”  
“一龙。”男人打断了他的话，小居不由得沮丧地低下了头，他知道这事八成又黄了。  
“不是我不想让你去，我只是担心你，我不想再看到你发生那种——”  
“不会的，我会很小心。而且笑哥跟我说戏份不重，也没有应酬，下午五点之前肯定能收工。你不放心也可以去片场看我不是吗？”  
小居不知不觉提高了音量，这已经是他第三次向男人提出类似的要求了，他不想再被拒绝。  
“那次不安全吗？那么多人在的场合，那么多双眼睛，结果发生了什么？如果不是我及时赶到……”  
小居的心脏皱缩起来，不由自主地握紧了手中的筷子。他看见男人的眼眶开始发红。  
“……我又不是养不起你，你想去哪里玩我都可以带你去，只是不要让我再担惊受怕了好吗？听话。”  
“……好。”小居听见了从自己胸腔里发出来的声音，沉闷闷的。

距离那件事发生已经过去半年了。或许是男人当时救了他的缘故，在这半年里小居和男人之间的关系迅速升温，从不太熟的同事变成救命恩人，然后是很熟的朋友，恋人，最后在小居过生日的那天晚上男人完整的标记了他，从此成为了他的alpha。  
小居还记得他刚刚得知自己分化为omega时发的誓，他发誓绝不让任何一个人标记他。如果说要让他成为一个什么人的附属品，他宁愿一辈子伪装成一个beta，孤独终老。  
但是造化弄人，命运让他险些被一个强奸犯标记并死在他的手中，小居死里逃生之后似乎就不再对标记那么看重，他在那段时间里极度地依赖男人，稀里糊涂的就被推到床上标记了。自己真的爱他吗？小居不太清楚，但他知道自己离不开他。

吃完饭小居把厨房收拾好，垃圾丢出去，男人一直坐在沙发上看电视，看也没看他一眼。饭桌上那段对话之后两人就没有再说话，小居隐隐约约觉得自己的alpha有些生气，但他的心情也好不到哪里去，就没有理他，自己跑去浴室里泡澡。  
小居放好水，脱了衣服迈进浴缸里坐下，他今天用的是洋甘菊味的泡泡浴盐。可还没等他在iPad上找到想看的电影，就有人打开浴室的门走了进来。  
小居把身体缩到水面上的泡泡之下，只露出一张脸看着男人从容不迫地脱衣服，并渐渐从洋甘菊的香味里嗅到了愈来愈明显的凛冽的冰雪气息，那是alpha的信息素味道。  
“我今天累了。”  
小居缩在浴缸里一动不动，他还在对饭桌上的事耿耿于怀。  
“没关系，只是一起泡个澡。”男人也迈进了浴缸里，在小居对面坐下。他看起来心情好了很多，甚至还哼起了歌。  
小居望了他一眼，放弃了继续去找电影的打算，倚靠在浴缸壁上闭上了眼睛。睡意渐渐将他包拢。

再度清醒过来是因为他感到有人在摸他的脚趾。  
“唔嗯……”小居睁开眼睛，脑子里朦朦胧胧的，觉得水温有些太高了。他动了动脚趾，把那几根不老实的手指轻轻踩在脚下。顿时听见了从自己耳后传来的低沉的笑声。  
“你什么时候……”他挣扎着转身，发现自己不知道什么时候变成了被男人抱在怀里的姿势，男人的手穿过他的膝弯下把他的两条腿抱起来，只有尾椎骨的地方贴着浴缸底部，他刚动一下就感觉自己下身的穴口被拨弄了一下。  
“啊……别动……”他条件反射地夹腿，想要坐起来，男人却不放过他，用手指慢悠悠地反复拨弄穴口处的软肉。  
“嗯……”小居闭上眼睛，又嗅到了那股凛冽的冰雪气息，除此之外，还有一股甜甜的柑橘香气，他很快意识到那是他自己的信息素味道。  
“我发……发情……啊……了吗……”男人探了一个指节进去，开始在那里又揉又按地打弯。  
小居脑子里昏昏沉沉的，他全无力气地被男人抱在怀里，努力思索自己的发情期究竟是什么时候，并开始感到空虚与难耐。  
“别玩了……”小居伸手去捉那只作乱的手指，却反被男人一把捞住手腕，向自己下身探去。  
“你自己摸摸看不就知道了吗？”男人的笑声轰隆隆的，坚硬的勃起顶在小居的后背上，烫得他发疼。  
小居被他拉着手腕往自己的下身送，却拒不配合的握紧了拳头，凸起的指节碰到穴口，即使是在满是水的浴缸里，他也能发觉自己在流水，就像一头流奶的牛。  
男人握着他的手往流水的穴口上撞了几下，又游弋而上开始轻轻掰他藏起来的手指，边掰边在他耳边吹气，即使他已经全身都红透了。  
“乖，摸摸你自己……不然我就把你扔在这里一个人度过发情期。”男人半哄半威胁着，终于感到小居松开了手指，忙不迭抓住一根，急急地向空虚已久的穴口塞去。  
“啊！”小居尖叫一声，身体不自觉地向后靠去。他不是没有自慰过，在伪装成beta的那段日子里他的每次发情期都是靠自己和抑制剂度过的，有时候难过的完全失去理智时甚至都不知道自己做了什么。可他从没有在别人面前自慰过，尤其这个人还是他的alpha。  
他的食指被男人整根塞进了自己的下体里，他想退出来，男人却攥着不放，而他一蜷缩手指便会撑开自己敏感的内壁，逼得自己呻吟出声。  
“乖宝贝，摸摸自己流的水多不多？”男人攥住小居的手腕，又掰住他的中指试图一起塞进去。  
“别……别弄了……”小居被发情期的高热和巨大的羞耻感作弄得神志不清，不自觉地又开始流泪。  
男人不理他的求饶，握紧他的手腕，慢慢把他的中指也一起塞进了那个小小的穴口里。  
“摸摸你自己，水多不多？多不多？”男人一边问一边捏着他的手腕缓缓抽插起来，“告诉我，告诉我我就放过你。”  
小居的腿不知何时已经被男人搭在了浴缸两侧，他双腿大开着靠在男人怀里，被男人握着手腕用两根手指操自己的穴口，看起来淫乱不堪。  
“……多……好多水……”小居闭着眼睛乱喊。男人笑起来，又抓住小居的无名指，对准穴口一鼓作气插了进去。  
“啊……”小居一边叫一边呜咽，他用自由的另一只手捂住自己的脸，却被男人把手打开，按住他的后脑强迫他看自己的下身，三根手指在鲜红的穴口处插进插出，每次动作都会带出黏腻的淫水来。  
“你是这样自慰的吗？”男人的动作愈加粗暴，带着那三根手指和一同挤进去的水流发出噗呲噗呲的声响。“还是说这也不能满足你？嗯？”  
小居靠在他怀里断断续续地呻吟，忽然感觉压在自己后脑上的那股力量消失了，他立刻直起脖子，却又在下个瞬间感到有什么坚硬冰冷的东西挤开他下身的穴口粗暴地插了进去。  
“啊！”他挣动起来，却毫无力气，只能眼睁睁地看着那把牙刷整根没入，直到只剩一个毛绒刷头。  
还好不是电动牙刷，他模模糊糊地想。他的穴口已经被撑满了，插进体内的过长的牙刷甚至让他产生自己会被捅穿的错觉。男人重新握住他的手腕动作起来，抽插间手指的摩擦力推挤着还露出一截的牙刷继续向内里深入。  
“要……弄进去……了……”小居哭得更厉害了，他被搭在两侧的腿也挣动起来，“弄不出来了……”  
男人不理会他，又伸出一根手指顶在那根牙刷的刷头处，轻轻一推就全部没了进去。  
“嗯啊……”牙刷已然全被小居身下的穴口吞进去了，毛绒的刷头弄得他又痛又痒，近乎崩溃。他挣扎出另一只手企图把那根牙刷弄出来，却又被男人攥住一根食指，用力向里面一推——  
“啊——！”小居尖叫一声，在全身过电般的高潮中射了出来。  
“自己玩也这么爽吗？”小居的两只手都被男人攥住，四根手指齐齐没入那个小洞，连带着里面的一只牙刷。  
小居拼命摇头，被男人压着用自己的双手操自己，哭得全身发抖。他能感到自己体内的那根牙刷，在男人粗暴的抽插动作下进的越来越深，几乎就要碰到他的生殖腔口。  
“放过我……放过我……我不行了……”小居在被捅穿的恐惧中投降求饶，即使他处于发情期的穴口依然饥渴的想要更多。  
“是吗？你下身的小嘴可不是这么说的。”男人终于放过了小居已经被摩擦的发红的手指，把它们从那张淫荡的小嘴中抽出来，捞起他的手腕用自己的皮带绑在一起。  
“把它弄出来……求求你……”小居在手指离开的那一瞬间就感到了无比的空虚与瘙痒，他还不知道自己为什么会提前发情，便又陷入了发情期无法疏解的无边痛苦之中，即使他的alpha就在身旁。  
“把什么弄出来？”  
男人把小居搭在浴缸两侧的大腿放下来，抱住他的腰翻了个身，小居便被摆成了一个跪趴的姿势跪在滑腻的浴缸里。可他的双腿软的根本跪不住，男人只好捞住他的腰，灼热的性器贴到了他的臀缝间。  
“想要吗？”男人一手捞住小居的腰，一手扶住自己勃起已久的性器在身下人的穴口处转圈，满意地看见那个鲜红的小口边流水边迫不及待地一张一合。  
“……先把它……弄出来……”小居被绑住的双手在水里乱扑腾，试图找到一个支点。他被情热折磨已久的大脑连一句完整的话都说不清楚了。  
“嗯？要还是不要？”男人扶着自己的性器，浅浅插进去一点便又立刻退出来，顿时听见了omega绵长的呻吟声，还有身下人主动向后退想要被重新操进去的本能反应。  
“要不要我操你？到底想不想被操？”alpha很有耐心，他握着omega的腰，用性器在他的穴口反复磨蹭打转，就是不插进去。  
“求求你……”他听见omega崩溃的哭声，“先把它拿出来……”  
“那算了。”男人的眼睛都憋红了，他用力一个挺身把性器整根没入，在听见omega高亢的尖叫声后立刻又退了出来，重新开始新一轮的折磨。  
“……我要……求你……求你操我……”omega终于彻底崩溃了，他终于再也顾不上那根塞进他体内的牙刷，主动向后挪动身体，被绑住的双手在浴缸底部砸出砰砰的响声。  
“如你所愿。”  
男人迫不及待地长驱直入，发出满足的喟叹声。他只停了片刻便快速抽插起来，几乎是瞬间便感到了之前被他插进去的那根牙刷，这让他愈加兴奋，抱着omega的腰用力冲撞，一直把人推到浴缸另一头的墙壁上，每一下都深深没入，把那根牙刷往里推的更深。  
omega的叫声称得上是凄惨了，男人撞进来的一瞬间小居就感到自己的生殖腔口被用力捅了一下，只不过那不是男人灼热的性器，而是一根牙刷。  
他痛得要命，却又被操得爽得不行，一边哭一边叫，抵在额头前的双手也支撑不住地往下滑。浴缸里的水太满了，他一松劲除了被抱着操的屁股之外整个上身都会埋进水里，但窒息感很快又会逼着他拼命直起腰来，他只好将自己被皮带绑住的双手挂在头顶的钩子上，自己摆成一个受难的姿势，为了给他酸软的腰部减轻一点压力。  
男人丝毫不理会他的感受，或许是受了他发情期信息素的影响，一言不发地只知道往死里操他，无论小居哭什么喊什么都充耳不闻。小居昏过去几次，最后一次醒来时发现自己的额头都被撞出了血。  
但即使是这样，当男人终于射在他体内退出来的时候小居又立刻感到了那种从下腹处烧起来难以忍受的疼痛与空虚，让他生不如死，这次异常提前的发情期也同样异常的猛烈难捱。  
男人把他从浴缸里抱出来，简单擦了擦他的身体，看见他酡红的脸色和难耐摩擦的双腿便又笑起来。  
“这么欲求不满吗？”他从洗手台底下取出一根细长的夹子，用两指撑开小居已经被操得红肿不堪的穴口，把金属制的夹子伸了进去。  
“别……”小居被探进体内的冰冷的东西冻得一哆嗦，高热的穴道又不由自主的吸吮起来。可一根牙刷已经把他折磨的疼痛不已，小居无法想象再往里面放些乱七八糟的东西自己会不会真的死掉。  
“别动，我帮你弄出来。”男人按住他胡乱挣扎的腿，故意似的在小居体内四处乱捅了一会儿，半天才在omega崩溃的哭叫声中缓缓将那根牙刷夹了出来，上面沾满了男人刚刚射进去的精液。  
“好了。”男人把夹子丢到一旁，拍拍手又去抱小居，“再玩点别的？”  
小居被他抱到卧室扔在床上，身下流出的淫水立刻打湿了干净的被褥。  
“你看看你，急什么。”  
男人在小居痛苦的呻吟声中开始翻动床头柜，从最下面一层取出了一根浑身布满巨大凸点的假阳具，尾端还连着一根线。  
“我今天也累了，不如一龙你自己玩一会儿？”  
男人刚拿着玩具爬上床来就被小居搂住脖子献上了一个炽热而绵长的吻，他的双手依然被那根皮带绑着，因为血液流通不畅已经有些发紫了。  
“帮帮我……”小居的嗓子叫哑了，完全沉溺于欲海狂潮中的他只晓得本能地恳求自己的alpha，求他让自己脱离这种非人的痛苦。可是alpha拉开他的手，离开了他，甚至连那股冰雪的味道都消失了——他收起了自己的信息素。  
只有一个被标记的omega才能知道在发情期得不到自己alpha信息素的抚慰是一种怎样的感受，小居热得要烧起来，双眼都模糊不清，痛得在床上打滚。  
“我帮不了你，但是它可以帮你。”alpha按住痛苦挣扎的omega，分开他已经被撞肿的大腿，缓缓地把那根假阴茎插了进去。omega呻吟着，又伸手搂住自己alpha的脖子，双腿也攀上alpha的腰，仿佛此刻正在进入他的是他的alpha。  
“好了，乖。”alpha终于把那根假阴茎塞了进去，这根玩具实在是过于长了，以至于顶部都碰到了omega的生殖腔口，尾端还有一截没塞进去。  
男人毫不犹豫地翻身下床，把玩具尾端的那根绳子绑在了床头上，让它在床上保持住直立的状态。  
“取悦它，直到它射出来就换我来帮你。”小居随着alpha坐起身来，身下涨得发痛，但这也完全比不上他听到alpha的话时感到的震惊。  
取悦它？可它只是个塑料，又怎么会射精呢？  
小居感到屈辱。他发情了，而他的alpha就在旁边，甚至连一点信息素都吝啬给予，却乐于看他用一根塑料棒子操自己的屁股。但他的意识没能维持超过五秒钟，立刻便又被汹涌的情潮淹没，omega呻吟着，开始不由自主地抬落身体，用那根塑料棒子来操自己。  
可他愈是动作就愈是难耐，尽管后穴被填的满满的，下腹的火却烧得越来越旺，只逼得他自虐一般把自己往那根东西上撞。  
“求求你……求求你……”小居已经记不清这是今天他第几次求自己的alpha了，他叉腿坐在床上，身下的那根东西已经完全没入了体内，顶得他几欲作呕。可那玩意儿依然没有丝毫要射精的迹象——塑料玩具又怎么会射精呢？  
“求我什么？”alpha站在床边看他，身前的阴茎翘得老高，却不动如山。  
“求你操我……求你……”  
alpha终于愿意凑过来，按住omega的肩膀，把阴茎凑到他嘴边。  
“舔我。”  
小居从来没有给人口交过，他不喜欢那个，和男人交往以来倒是被要求过几次，但他都回绝了。  
男人看他没有动作，便扶住自己的阴茎开始在omega的脸上画圈，留下一道亮晶晶的湿迹。他感到手下的肩膀颤抖的厉害，却不知道这让小居想起了他被强奸的那天晚上，那个强奸犯也是这样在他的脸上画圈。  
男人的脑子里热得厉害，他伸手掐住小居的下巴，逼他张开了嘴，然后把那根东西捅了进去。  
omega的双手垂在身前，下巴被掐的很痛，男人努力塞了半天也只勉强把龟头塞了进去。  
“把牙齿收起来，舔。”  
他兴致勃勃地教导着，看到小居在一边流泪一边艰难地用舌头舔他的龟头。即使是在这种情况下，他那张泪水遍布的漂亮的脸上依然保留着一种天真的情感，天真又色情，这两种截然相反的情态在他的脸上呈现出了完美的融合，没有人能忍住不想看到更多。  
男人不再克制自己，他单手掐着omega的下巴，开始操他的嘴。另一只手则摸向了被插进omega下体的那只假阴茎，他在那只玩具的底座上按了一下，那东西立刻疯狂抖动起来。  
“别咬到我。”男人听到omega呜呜的哭叫声，还有他挣动抽搐的身体，立刻伸手拽住小居的头发把他想要逃开的小嘴又拉了回来，一个挺身直捅到喉咙深处，逼出一声干呕。  
“还敢想着出去拍戏吗？”男人死死掐着omega的下巴，用力抽插，感到前所未有的舒爽。  
“还敢和那个什么狗屁导演联系吗？”男人感到omega喉咙处的颤动，一双冰冷的手握住了他掐着小居下巴的那只手，像是求饶。  
小居的嘴角磨破了，眼泪也流干了，下腹的火依然烧得他生不如死，只有拼命地摇头，从胸腔里发出意义不明的呜呜声。  
好在alpha很快便操腻了他的嘴，终于放开omega被掐出指印的下巴，一把将他推倒在床上，抽出那根埋在他体内的假阴茎扔下了床，换上自己的家伙一捅到底，同时迸发的还有铺天盖地的alpha信息素的味道。  
omega哆嗦了一下，还没来得及好好感受这股来之不易的信息素抚慰便又被alpha抱了起来分开双腿，把他当母狗一般抵在床头操。omega承受着自己alpha的撞击，在疼痛的同时感到前所未有的满足，终于在又昏过去一次之后被射在了体内，alpha抱着他，生殖器涨大凸起在他的生殖腔里成结，将两人紧紧锁在了一起。omega终于从他的第一次热潮中解脱出来，他被锁在alpha怀里，意识模糊地抬起自己被缚了许久的失去知觉的手，再次搂上alpha的脖颈，献上了自己的吻。


End file.
